gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNSS-TD Gundam Executus
|unit type=Experimental Twin Drive Mobile Suit |launched=2313 AD |operators=Star Strike |known pilots=*Ransac *Milliardo Consulo |height=19.2 meters |power plant=Modified GN-Drive Tau x2 (Twin Drive) |propulsion=*GN Verniers |fixed armaments=*Wrist-Mounted Submachine Gun x 2 |optional fixed armaments=*Anti Beam Shield |handheld armaments=Beam Saber x 2 *GN Lance *GN Sword 2.5 |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*Ejectable Cockpit *Experimental Twin Drive *GN Field *Haro Dock *Solar Power Array |optional equipment= |accommodation= |affiliation=Star Strike |universe=Anno Domini |armour=E-Carbon |image=GNX-U02X Masurao Prototype.jpg |developed into=GNSS-TD-2 Guardian Gundam}} Armaments ;*Anti Beam Shield :The beam shield was an optional piece of equipment that utilized a GN Field to completely neutralize or reflect enemy beam weapons. When in use, the shield was attached to the left arm of the mobile suit. ;*Beam Saber :The Executus featured two Beam Sabers attached and concealed under the skirts of the mobile suit. The beam sabers were able to adjust their length to fit the situation. ;*GN Sword 2.5 :Similar to the GN Physical Sword, it featured a solid blade lined with GN Particles and had a hidden gun mode, it also retained the submachine guns of the prototype. The GN Sword 2.5 was enhanced by further know-how of GN Tech and was modified specifically for the output of the Executus. ;*GN Lance :Similar to the lances used by the GN-X III, the lance of the Executus featured four particle beam emitters positioned behind the blade. The lance used by the Executus was modified to allow piercing through GN Fields. It was also able to match GN Swords in combat, a trait unique to the Executus. It was able to utilize the Executus's own GN Field to enhance it's firepower in large bursts. ;*Wrist-Mounted Submachine Gun :Built into each of the Executus's wrists were two low output submachine guns. The primary usage for these were to keep the enemy on the defensive while the pilot finished them through other means. The submachine guns were capable of inflicting moderate damage onto an A-LAWS GN-X III, but had difficulty with stronger mobile suits such as the Ahead or Gadessa. System Features ;*GN Field :The Executus was capable of generating a GN Field for defense. An improvement to GN-Drive technology removed the primary weakness of the original GN Field. Instead of relying on specially designed parts that opened to release particles, the Executus was able to release the particles via the frame, allowing the GN Field to instantly be dropped and restored at a moments notice. History Gundam Executus was the successor unit to Rush Gundam. Star Strike decided it needed to create a more powerful mobile suit if they were to effectively deal with the A-LAWS. To create this Gundam, Syrene Gaze went back to the blueprints of the experimental Twin Drive that was intended to be installed onto the Plutone before it was cancelled. The Executus was constructed using left over parts of the GN-X series in conjunction with those left over from Gundam Rush. This gave it a rather unique design as it featured components of both mobile suits. The Executus carried over a modified version of the frame of the Rush Gundam. On the shoulders of the mobile suit were the GN Drives, connected via a drive arm to allow nearly 360 degree rotation of the drives for multiple vectors of thrust. The legs of the unit were mostly recycled and modified GN-X legs. Despite the ingenuity of the design, it was flawed. The original draft for the Twin Drive for Plutone had difficulty being adapted to a new mobile suit. Furthermore the synchronization algorithms of the twin drive itself was also flawed and despite the GN Drives being specifically designed to synchronize with each other as best as the design could allow, the suit suffered instability as a result. The drives would gradually, sometimes completely, desynchronize, forcing engineers to make adjustments after every sortie. The issue was such that the Twin Drive could fail at any given moment unless specially handled. Despite it's flaws, the Executus was able to match the power of 00 Gundam when at full strength. Star Strike initially intended to create equipment designed to stabilize the Twin Drive, similar to the 0 Raiser, but sudden advancements caused this to be put aside for construction of the Guardian Gundam. Instead, the Executus was equipped with a Haro dock for constant adjustments to ensure the drives didn't desynchronize during operation. Despite it's flaws, the mobile suit and it's experimental twin drive provided invaluable experience and knowledge to Star Strike engineers regarding the twin drive system, knowledge which was used to create a much more stable and reliable twin drive for the Guardian Gundam. After the completion of the Guardian Gundam, the Executus was stored in The Archive.